


Swan Song, Interrupted

by sherlockholmes221b



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockholmes221b/pseuds/sherlockholmes221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fury tells each Avenger that Coulson is alive after their mission has been completed and their enemies defeated.  How will they react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swan Song, Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for this fandom. Hopefully I know what I'm doing here.

~A~

The first to be told was Capt. Rogers. Fury felt his agent would enjoy being visited in the infirmary by his hero, of course he also felt it would motivate a faster recovery, but he made sure to keep that to himself when he explained everything to the captain. And Steve, while he understood the need, certainly didn't appreciate being lied to. 

Yet, he remained at Coulson's bedside.

He cleaned and signed the cards on the first day, feeling the need to do this one thing for the man who had nearly died while giving them a little more time to save the helicarrier. He came into the room every day for two weeks straight, simply telling the agent how the city was recuperating from the Chitauri invasion or reading out loud, before the man finally woke up.

It was a Wednesday, he noted, as Coulson groaned softly and opened his eyes, blinking repeatedly in reaction to the bright lights.

“How do you feel, Agent Coulson?” Steve rose from his seat to take a good look at the man, noticing how alert he was in spite of having been unconscious for so long.

“Like I was stabbed in the back by something very sharp and large, Captain.” Coulson deadpanned. “How long have I been out?” He struggled to sit up and begrudgingly accepted the Captain's help.

“Just two weeks. The doctors thought you'd be unconscious another week at least. It's good to see that it takes more than getting stabbed to keep you down.” Steve smiled at the man and patted him on the shoulder in what he hoped was a reassuring manner.

“Don't you worry, Captain, I'll still be around for a very long time.” Phil cracked his knuckles and sighed. “So, what did I miss?”

~A~

Phil decided he would send for each of the Avengers separately to inform them he was alive and recovering. He chose to tell Clint first, hoping to ease the man's guilt about everything that had happened. The time he spent with Captain Rodgers had prepared him for how uncomfortable it would be with the others but he was sure it couldn't be worse than the stuttering and blushing once he realized that the captain had been there the entire time he was dead to the world.

Clint closed the door behind him slowly, his gaze always steady on Phil. He didn't say a word as he walked around the bed and sat on the chair next to his bed. Phil watched him and remained a silent observant, letting Clint decide what he was going to do. The arched lowered his gaze for a moment, in guilt and shame no doubt, but did not remain silent.

“I feel like I should be apologizing but I know you won't accept it.” The simple statement was followed by silence. “I mean, knowing you, you'll say something along the line of 'it wasn't your fault, Clint' but it was, Phil, because I was leading that attack on the helicarrier and I helped Loki separate the team and thing is, the lunatic nearly won! And everyone welcomed me with open arms like I just went on a fucking vacation!” More silence followed and Clint's eyes snapped up, trying to read Phil's expression. 

“Are you done, Clint?” Phil kept his face expressionless in an effort to let his old friend vent.

Clint stood, pacing the length of the bed. “No, I'm not fucking done! And what was the real purpose behind calling me in first anyway? I know the other don't know, Steve told me when he called. Why? So you can sit there and just look at me like I'm telling you the fucking weather report? What the hell is your problem, Phil? You think I want to see you on that bed knowing I'm partly at fault for your injury? Tell me, damn it!” Clint stood next to Phil's bed now, panting slightly from his rant.

“Are you quite done, Clint?” The archer gave a small nod and Phil smiled slightly. “Feel better now?”

“W-What?” Clint shocked expression made Phil grin a little more.

“Good, now sit on the bed with me and tell me about this fantastic new bow of yours and let this matter be buried under the hatchet.” Clint blinked a couple of time before chuckling softly and settling next Phil, telling him all about the bow Tony was making for him.

~A~

Phil looked at his cellphone with a little trepidation. He hated delivering the news like this but he really wanted to tell Natasha and she was on a follow up mission in Budapest. He dialled, telling himself it didn't matter that he wouldn't see his trainee's face when he told her.

“You have 5 seconds to tell me who you are and where you got that phone before I track you down and end you.” Phil chuckled.

“As alert as ever I see. How's your mission going, Natasha?”

There was a long silence before “You fucker. How the hell?” 

Ok, he was lying to himself, he really regretted not telling her face to face.

~A~

The next to be called was Bruce. The scientist had been staying with Tony on account of the billionaire's persuading (read: begging) and promise of a safe environment (read: promise not to piss him off too much). Phil wondered if Bruce understood that this was Tony's way of offering his hand in friendship and considered that the doctor was smart enough to, not only understand this, but also know exactly what he was getting himself into. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't really notice when the man he was thinking about came in.

“Interesting thoughts?” Bruce stood at the man's bedside, not comfortable enough with the other to sit down.

“Doctor Banner -” Phil was a little surprised to be interrupted.

“Bruce.” Phil smiled slightly. Tony was definitely a good influence on the scientist.

“Bruce then.” Bruce gave his own tiny smile and nodded. “I want to thank you for playing psychologist with the others. It's good to know that they'll have someone to talk to when I'm not around.”

“There's really no need to thank me, Agent Coulson -” Phil couldn't help but interrupt the man.

“Phil, for the moment. I'm off duty.” Bruce blinked at him and nodded again. 

“Phil. I merely responded to the clear need the team had. I may not be that kind of doctor but I at least try to help out.”

“And I appreciate the effort. My biggest fear was that they'd be left with no one to vent and talk to. Just because you're a bunch of superheroes doesn't mean you don't need someone to take care of you.”

They remained silent after that, both wrapped up in their thoughts before Phil remembered what he had wanted to ask the doctor.

“Tell me, Bruce, how's Tony?” The scientist gave him a sad look and settled on the edge of the bed before telling his story.

~A~

When Tony came in, Phil decided he should have asked for this to be recorded. The man's face contorted in a plethora of expressions before it settled on disbelief. 

“Phil?” 

Said man nodded and Tony's jaw dropped before he realized what he was doing. The philanthropist shook himself and regained his composure, though he still seemed a little shaken though that have more to do with everything Bruce had told him.

“I knew it! I totally knew it. Fury didn't fool me for a second.” Phil smirked at the genius.

“Oh, really? How so?” Tony blinked a couple of times before answering.

“The-The cards! You weren't carrying them when you were just babysitting me, you certainly wouldn't carry them into a possibly war.” Phil stared at the man for a moment before smiling.

“Say, Tony, I think I'm ready to take you up on that vacation offer.”

Tony tilted his head before he remembered his offer to the agent on the helicarrier and grinned.

“I'll get everything ready.”

~A~


End file.
